Military Comics Vol 1 14
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Hans Oberst, top air ace * Von Gurst, new commanding officer * Tondeleyo Locations: * * Nazi Airdrome in northern * Vehicles: * six * three hundred Messerschmitt BF-109s * squadron of 4-engine Junkers bombers | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Heinrich Holtz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boomerang Jones Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Fred Kida | Inker4_1 = Fred Kida | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Phantom Clipper: "Fifty Million Foes" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler5_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker5_1 = Bart Tumey | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Private Dogtag: "The World's Dumbest Soldier" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Shot and Shell: "The Chumps and the Chetniks" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chetniks Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler7_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker7_1 = Al McWilliams | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Secret War News: "Life-Line to the East" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Comic Magazines, Inc. * Blackhawk: "Tondeleyo" is partially reprinted in . ** The proper Grumman XF5F Skyrockets will be back . This issue continues the use of the single-rudder modified version, with the in-line engines. ** Tondeleyo will be mentioned, by Olaf, in , but will not be back. We never learn what she was up to, how she arrived on Blackhawk Island, nor why she destroyed Hans Oberst before going after the Blackhawks. ** The Luftwaffe definitely know the location of Blackhawk Island, and were able to parachute-deliver a written message there, followed later by a squadron of heavy bombers. ** Chop Chop disobediently pilots one of the Blackhawk fighter-bombers, for the first time. He gets shot down. It's worth remembering that he originally showed up, in Jugoslavia, piloting a home-built airplane. ** Blackhawk deliberately crashes his fighter-bomber into a heavy bomber. * First issue for Private Dogtag, by Bart Tumey. Private Dogtag is in no way related to Dogtag. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Pacific Patrol: "Destroying the Destroyers" by Al McWilliams ** "Bill Hatch -- Hero" (text story) | Trivia = * "Tondelayo" (not "Tondeleyo" as in this comic) was the name of an African temptress in the 1942 film ''White Cargo. In his book History of Comics, Jim Steranko claimed that Blackhawk writer William Woolfolk admitted to ripping off the plot of the film for this issue's story, though Steranko's claim is unverified. | Recommended = | Links = }}